


Kiss Me and Tell Me That You'll See Me Again

by jesswritesimagines



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, Female Reader, Reader-Insert, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 06:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17319908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesswritesimagines/pseuds/jesswritesimagines
Summary: Pidge wants to give you a Valentine's gift.





	Kiss Me and Tell Me That You'll See Me Again

Pidge had never been so nervous. She clutched the box of chocolates that Hunk had helped her make to her chest, wondering if this was even a good idea.

“Having second thoughts?” a voice behind her asked. She turned to find Lance - she hadn’t even heard his footsteps.

“I just… What if she doesn’t like it?”

“You’re joking, right? Y/N will love it! Everyone loves homemade gifts, and you put so much effort into making those for her!” Lance insisted.

Pidge managed a smile. “Thanks, Lance. I’m still nervous, but… I’ll give them to her.”

“That’s what I’m talking about! Come on, you’ve got this. Just go give it to her!”

Lance shot her a supportive grin and she smiled back before heading to your room in the castle. According to the watch she kept synced to Earth time, today was Valentine’s Day and she’d stayed up most of the night before trying her best to get these chocolates right. Hunk had ended up helping in the end, but she figured that was okay since he knew more about food and people then she ever would. She’d had a crush on you ever since you’d joined up with them to help fight the Galra, so she really wanted to make you happy with the gift.

She arrived at the hallway where your room was and knocked on the door. Your voice rang out from behind it, telling her to come in. The door slid open, and Pidge stepped into the immaculate room - cleaner than hers could ever be even if she tried her best - holding the box of chocolates behind her back.

“Hey, Pidge! What’s up? Need something?” you asked cheerfully.

“Just, uh… I-I just wanted to give you this.” She held out the box of chocolates to you. “I know it’s Valentine’s Day back home, and I thought you might like this?”

You took the box of chocolates from her. “You made this for me?” you asked.

“Yeah, I mean, Hunk helped but I-” She was cut off by whatever else she was going to say by you throwing your arms around her.

“This is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me!”

Pidge’s face had turned scarlet but she smiled, pleased that you’d liked the present. “I-It was nothing…” 

“It was everything! This was so sweet of you, Pidge,” you said, smiling as you pulled away before leaning back in to peck her on the cheek. Pidge’s face got somehow got even redder, and you giggled. “Wanna share them with me?”

“Yeah, sure!”


End file.
